lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Samantha Summers
'Samantha Barbara Summers '''or '"Sam" 'is an 18 year old Human girl from Hart Town, a countryside town south of Supreme City. Samantha Summers grew up caring for her 4 grandparents, 3 sisters, and both of her parents. Samantha always dreamed of going to school; becoming a lawyer of something and moving her family to the big city where they can live normal lives. Samantha has since put this dream behind her, having moved to Supreme City at 18, she flips open a new chapter in her life. Appearance Age 1500 - 18 Years Old Personality History Birth, and Childhood '''S'amantha Summers was born ''July 8th, 1482 ''to Erick and Linda Summers. From a young age, Samantha was always very determined and strong-willed. Samantha was always stubborn, and very prideful, loving to do things on her own, often getting her into trouble. At the age of only 6, Samantha learned to Hunt. Her father taught her, and her 3 other sisters to hunt. When it came to actually taking the test, Samantha failed. She had tried her hardest to pay attention, and listened as much as possible.. Something kept distracting her, a voice.. A warning. Her father, who was severely upset dismissed her. Alone, Samantha went off into the wild and began throwing rocks as you would a dart. She failed at this, until a bright light flashed over head. The light moved in a beam and hit the town, she ran back to see everything fine. However, she returned home to see her entire family in great pain, evidently sick. Teenage Years, Disfunctional Family For years, Samantha began caring for her entire family. Her mother, father, their parents and her siblings. This put a great toll on Samantha, causing her to never have time to do things such as study. This caused her to dream of going to school, and working to move her family to a big city. One day, Samantha found herself out buying soup for her family when she seen a bright light beaming from within an alley. Although the danger of the night, she proceeded to investigate. She found a bow.. An ordinary bow. She touched the bow, causing a great surge of energy and light through her body! She had gained a blessing, she had been given great power, amazing skill, and grand wisdom. She returned home, finding her door wide open. Thinking it was a simple mishap, she walked in, annoyed that someone had left the door open and been out of bed. She walked in to see a big, orc-like man standing over the deceased corpses of her family. She dropped her things, all but the bow.. The man turned and looked, giving off a sigh and a state; "You were warned". Before being shot down, and killed. Moving to Supreme City 1500 - 1503 TS During the timeskip and her initial move to Supreme City, Samantha struggled heavily adapting to the urban way of life. She lived in a crap apartment, and worked at job at a local store just North of the capital. She never had much excitement in her life, and despite practicing her archery and magical arts daily, she was tired of it. She then set off to join the Lookout crew in age 1503. Abilities, Skills and Power Enhanced Marksmanship/Archery Samantha has a great aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, and more. She can reload weapons rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow. Samantha is so good with the bow and arrow that with the shortest glance, she can target and lock on to almost any target and pull off an impressive shot in seconds. Samantha can achieve complete accuracy on distant targets, with the usage of great accuracy and precision, even when under pressure. She can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Moving targets are no fret for Samantha as she can calculate the best method to hit the target, even moving at extreme speeds. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation does not hinder her ability to get an accurate bead on her target. This is possible from her great focus, eyesight, hearing and her ability to sense one's life-force. Samantha can shoot hundreds to thousands of arrows in moments, they can shoot all arrows with remarkable aim, precision and dexterity. With her great ability, she can also resist perception distorting abilities. Enhanced Agility Samantha has the natural ability to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. This requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, supernatural speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Supernatural Speed Samantha's speed is extremely superior to her race, being able to reach speeds of that of many of the NLC, and most high ranking Z-Fighters. Supernatural Strength Samantha has access to Type I Supernatural Strength, being able to lift cars, trucks and small structures such as small houses and trailers. Intangibility Samantha is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. Soul-Bond to Agartha Agartha is the sole source of Samantha's powers, being an ethereal plain inhabited by holy spirits. As long as Agartha is pure, Samantha will retain her powers. With this however comes the ability to manipulate its power through magic, and other ways. Aether Manipulation Samantha can create, shape, sense and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Samantha can generate/project Aether energy, a divine/ethereal force that's usually generated by divine creatures and/or beings that wield aether. Samantha can use powers that form the universe, such as spatial energy, dark matter, nuclear force, electromagnetism, gravity, matter. These forces that create the formation and foundation of the cosmos. Magic Samantha has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, shhe have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. Samantha is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using mystical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. She can use any type of magic, like vectorial magic to give impulses to hit the opponent with a heavy attack, elemental to give elemental based combat or enhance the self physical strength. Some cases superlative magics like wing magic gives this power by using tackle spells, transformation magic and size alteration magic. Samantha can use magic attacks of various shapes or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. From huge rays of pure magical energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Samantha has great ability in the school of healing, she can restore biological organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. With optimal usage of magic, Samantha can absorb magical energy, power and other forms of magic, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. Samantha is able to create a shield, wall, or a field to protect herself, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, elements, shaped from from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields are not impenetrable and can usually be removed by energy drain or extreme force. Samantha can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. With a series of words that take effect when spoken, or with gestures or magical objects. Samantha can increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, making them more powerful and durable than usual. Weapons, Equipment, and Spells Samantha's Ethereal Bow Samantha's bow is a bow that can be conjured and summoned at will to Samantha. She can allow others the usage of her bow, but it otherwise cannot be lifted or used. The bow is made of ethereal energy, and can materialize to appear as a normal bow under command. The bow is unbreakable, but can be disarmed from Samantha for short periods of time. Samantha's bow when under magical enchantments can be altered to use several different abilities and powers. These forms have different names, and greatly differ from each other. Infinite Beacon The Infinite Beacon is a form of Samantha's Bow that grants Samantha infinite Arrow Generation for the duration of the form. Although this form grants no addition damage, it allows Samantha to constantly generate arrows that appear in position to be fire directly after one is fired. This vastly increases Samantha's speed, and total damage output in battle. Gatekeep Form The Gatekeep Form is named as Samantha's bow takes on a form, which grants the ability to negate magic and energy for a very brief moment. A direct hit from the bow will negate magical, and energy usage such as ki. The form can be used to negate teleportation, attacking, etc. The Breaker The Breaker is a form taken on as it grants the usage of Magical arrows, able to be willed and manipulated to Samantha's pleasing. Being able to move arrows mid shot, and add magical properties to the arrows such as elements. This causes for more damage, better aim, and more devastation. Samantha's Spellbook ''View for individual page '' Unique Spells Attack Spells *Cureseo Consilite - Samantha Creates a bolt of shadowy energy that can be thrown or shot at a target at great speeds. Defensive Spells *Corruptio Padlocentus - Cools down the area around Samantha, effectively freezing the area and items around her. This spell is powerful enough to freeze even lava! *Increulsis Opponictum - A transparent, cobalt glowing corkscrew flares from her body as she Strengthens magical barriers in the area, including those that even she may be unaware of. *Reorgio Dragenis - A vibrant, orange surge of waves surround her as she Creates a skin-like barrier of demonic energy that defends against physical, and energy attacks. Healing Spells *Reflecto Rascem - A gentle, amber twisting stream comes from her palms as it Restores the health of whoever is targeted. Support Spells *Expulsis Caninori - Samantha creates a magical fog that harms all that breath it in, draining energy, and slowing the breather's speed. Conjuration Spells *Repaentus Tyrempra - With a A strong, emerald twisting wave, Samantha creates a magical copy of her. This spell can be used in bulk to create several copies, and can be used to give the copy even more power. *Petrifendo Agonegris - In a A dim, golden glowing spike, Samantha Summons botanic familiars to do her bidding. Helpful Spells *Alteectus Virulsis - A gentle, maroon flash of sparks emit from her body and on to the target causing whoever is targeted to be able to fly. *Slueum Tyrio - A dim, ivory surge of fragments surround a person or item decreasing the weight of whatever or whoever is targeted. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles